It is known, where a crossing aisle crossing the traveling route of the conveying traveling body is provided on the floor, that elevating guide rails constituting a traveling route part intersecting the crossing aisle are designed to be able to be lowered and retracted into a pit provided under the floor and when the crossing aisle is used for the passage of vehicles, etc., the elevating guide rails are lowered and retracted into the pit such that the vehicles, etc., can pass on the lowered and retracted elevating guide rails, as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2008-238914). This configuration is very costly because a pit is needed under the floor, an upper end surface of the elevating guide rail needs to be made flat so as to be a part of the floor of the crossing aisle, a motor-driven drive means having a complicated structure that can horizontally raise and lower the elevating guide rails accurately is needed, etc. On the contrary, a configuration described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. H08-48406), although the subject thereof is not the traveling route of the conveying traveling body, is known as a measure in the case where a conveyor arranged on the floor as the same conveying means intersects a crossing aisle, that a conveyor part intersecting the crossing aisle is designed to be detached from conveyors in front and rear of the crossing aisle to be horizontally rotatable, and the horizontally rotatable conveyor part is horizontally opened lateral to the crossing aisle when the crossing aisle is used.